Calvin Finch
| affiliation = Finch Family | marital = Single | birthDate = April 25, 1950 | birthPlace = America | deathDate = September 23, 1961 | deathPlace = Body of water outside the Finch house | gender = Male | eyes = Brown }} Calvin Finch (ˈkæl.vən ˈfɪntʃ | Kalvin Finch) was the fourthborn, the second son and one of the twins of Sven and Edie. "Sam, Calvin, dinner's ready!" – Edith Finch's distant voice during the gameplay with Calvin Calvin died at the age of only 11 years old (a year after his older sister Barbara's death).Edith Finch's family tree in her diary and Calvin's bedroom door's date plaque Calvin had the same room as his twin, Sam, having his side of the room in a split containing his interests such as astronomy, the planets, and so on. Personality Calvin has an interest in the universe and the idea of an adventure. He is excitable and reckless, risking injuries or bumps for the sake of getting what he wants.Calvin's cast on his left leg with a bandage above and swinging on the swing violently After his older sister Barbara Finch's funeral, his mindset is not to be afraid in achieving what one wants, even in the face of adversity or futility."At Barbara's funeral we swore we'd never be afraid again. And he wasn't." – Sam Finch He even says he may die before eating "another mushroom," a sign of the excitement of danger Calvin likes."My brother said he'd die before he ate another mushroom. And he did." – Sam Finch On the swing, he is seen with an orthopedic cast on his left leg and is witnessed swinging violently, showing that consequences phase him no longer. On the same swing, he would think about the idea of flight and then wants to fly, so he did so, not knowing the possible consequences and adversities that would eventually lead to his death. Gameplay Prior to his formal appearance, Calvin makes a cameo as a drawing alongside Sven and Sam in the There's A Secret In This Bathroom book located in Sven and Edie's washroom. The gameplay begins with Calvin on the swing going up and down, gradually swaying farther and higher. Edie calls her sons to come eat dinner, but Calvin continues to swing. Edie continues to call her son to no response. Eventually, Calvin would swing high enough to spin perpetually in a rotation before letting go of the swing and launching himself into the ocean. Note from Sam : How I Want to Remember My Brother, : by Sam Finch :The thing I remember is that when he made up his mind, that was it. :My brother said he'd die before he ate another mushroom. And he did. :At Barbara's funeral we swore we'd never be afraid again. And he wasn't. I think Calvin always wanted to fly but that day he finally made up his mind to do it. I told him going around was impossible. Maybe if I hadn't said that. :Or maybe if the wind hadn't picked up... :then maybe he'd still be here but I doubt it. I think he'd already made up his mind. That's what I want to remember about my brother. The day he made up his mind to fly. ... and he did. Trivia * Calvin's cast features several signatures from the developers behind What Remains of Edith Finch. ** Rick's leg cast texture is based off of Calvin's, with Rick's being less dirty and yellowed as well as missing signatures from Walter, Sam, and someone named Samantha. As their casts are otherwise the same, Rick's cast also features the same developer signatures. * By Sam's words, it is unknown what the point of no return was for Calvin. Possible cases are that: ** Calvin actually wanted to fly into the sunset. ** Calvin got picked up by the wind. ** Calvin could not stop without risking his cast breaking and needed external help to stop. ** Calvin received negligence from all parties, becoming the catalyst for the previously mentioned. * The game files related to Calvin's model refer to him as "Paul", which may indicate that this was an early name for Calvin. His shrine mural also refers to him as Winston; in an interview with Art Lead Brandon Martynowicz, several visuals with the names of characters are shown alongside some unknown names. By process of elimination, this indicates that Calvin was originally Winston; Lewis was originally Thomas; and Edie was originally Theresa. Gallery Shrine Frames BrownBg - Calvin.png|Edith's painting of Calvin for his memorial shrine. Dan Valvo - Calvin & Sam Finch.jpg|Calvin and Sam's models by Dan Valvo. (Link) Edith's Journal - Calvin.png|Edith's journal sketch of Calvin. Calvin and Sam Mural Cropped.png|The height chart mural of Calvin and Sam. Calvin Sam Sven Pop-Up Book.png|Calvin, Sam, and Sven in the There's A Secret In This Bathroom book. Edie, Calvin, and Sam Photo.png|Edie measuring Calvin and Sam's heights. CalvinMemorial.jpg|In-game shot of Calvin's memorial shrine. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters